


圣诞快乐

by midorirabbit



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midorirabbit/pseuds/midorirabbit
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 5





	圣诞快乐

世间总有一个传说，说他们的休息室虽然从走廊外面看是两个门，实际里面是一个房间。但是事实并不是这样，除了小时候和那间长年合作常规节目的电视台，他们的休息室的确是分开的两个房间，没有暗门相通的那种。

所以堂本刚洗完澡出来看到堂本光一坐在眼前，真实地吓了一跳，下意识地紧了紧浴袍的绑带。但他很快平复了心绪，走到化妆台前开始给自己吹头发。 

堂本光一看起来也刚洗完澡，头发湿的，但衣服已经穿好了，黑色的运动服。他抬起头来看着堂本刚，视线跟随他，看他坐下，于是站起身走过去，接过他手里的吹风机，接着给他的相方吹头发。 

堂本刚一言不发，就这样接受堂本光一的服务。 

已经快夜里11点了，还能留一个钟头。堂本刚看了一眼桌上的时钟，然后把目光投向镜子里的相方。被自己剪得参差不齐的短头发被捏在手里，再把开到最小暖风档的吹风机送到手里捏着的那一小撮头发前，自己带的洗发水的味道飘进鼻子里，很淡，虽然东京巨蛋的休息室也提供洗发水和沐浴露，但在这一点上堂本刚很讲究。相方的动作非常轻柔，与其说是在帮他吹头发，倒更像是在抚摸他的头皮。于是他闭上眼睛，让自己更放松一点，很奇怪，听觉好像飘出了小小的休息室，甚至这颗巨蛋，他仿佛能听到人群向蛋外流动的声音，那些人声，那些车声。 

“光一，你说，今晚会是她们迄今为止最难忘的圣诞节吗？”没等回答，又轻声笑了，“嗯，如果还有更难忘的，也应该由我们来创造才行。”

吹风机停了。 

他睁开眼睛抬头往侧后方看，便恰好迎向了堂本光一的点吻，湿润的额发扫过他比常人略显凸出的眉骨。唇分，看到相方迷蒙的眼神。 

心里升起了一个问号，慢慢地又升出许多问号，但是很快，问号们失去了支点，纷纷无声掉落在榻榻米上。 

世间关于他们的传说不止一个，还有人说在竞技游戏的时候他们之间从来没有输赢，保持着与演技有关的平衡，堂本光一很强，却总是让着他。但是事实也不是这样，他又何尝没让过他的相方呢。 

堂本光一把他从椅子上扯起来，握着他的肩膀把他推到化妆台前，再把他抱上去面对自己坐着。两个男人，哪怕真的体力悬殊，情形也不会如此追风逐电地变成这样，堂本刚只是让着他，一贯地沉默接受，让他这么摆弄自己而已。 

对视的时候，不知道是谁呼吸声更急促，就走神了一小会儿，堂本光一的嘴唇很快再次贴了上来，一起迎面而来的还有与自己洗发水不同的东蛋洗发水的香气。和刚才的吻不一样了，他的相方不愿再温温柔柔地停留在表面，伸出湿热的舌尖舔舐他的嘴唇里侧，像是一个即兴的邀请，于是他又接受了，他温顺地张开嘴迎接，破天荒地尝到了相方舌头的味道。堂本光一的，舌头。 

普通的情况下偶像组合有需要尝尝彼此舌头的味道吗？ 

但好像相方想要尝更多的味道。 

堂本光一的手伸进了他的浴袍，先是攀上了他的肩膀，然后滑向上臂，浴袍离开那一刻的一点凉意让他发出了小小的呼声，相方突然像被叫醒了一样，他放开他，安静看着他。但他发现自己不敢看对方的眼睛，他抿着嘴，觉得嘴巴里有一股堂本光一的味道，但其实明明没有味道。堂本光一又凑上来亲了亲他的嘴角，把脸埋进了他颈侧的弧度里，将他紧抱住。 

堂本刚只觉得自己最后的一丝理智都快要没有了，他抬起手来扶上怀里人的侧脸，帮他把湿发往后拢，发尾被拨开，露出了运动服衣领里的一小片皮肤，还闪着水光。他低下头去舔掉那些水渍。 

等他再回过神来，自己已然像是一颗被拨开的中华肉粽，躺在本该裹在身上的，散开的粽叶上。他伸出手去，探到了浴袍下的榻榻米，他明白了他还在，他躺在这间休息室里，门口还贴着堂本刚三个字，对了，光一，此刻正伏在自己身上的光一，进来的时候锁门了吗？ 

堂本光一听不到堂本刚心里的疑问，但如果此刻他能安静伏于自己相方的胸口，或许可以听见。几分钟前，相方用他温润细软的舌头给予自己回应，再舔上自己的肩侧，像是一个被具象化的答案，对他今晚的一切作答，这欲望因何而起，何时而起在那瞬间不再重要，重要的是，堂本刚在邀请他。他将看起来圆圆，但身量其实小于自己的相方抱起，再把他轻轻放到榻榻米上，这太容易不过了。 

接下来多么顺理成章，他拉开碍事的浴袍，把堂本刚从束缚里解放出来，他的相方的身体第一次毫无保留地袒露在自己眼前，他伏下身子去吻他的嘴。吻，已经是很普通的交流，很深很深的吻，今晚之后也将是。 

以嘴巴为起点，渐渐游离至身体各处的吻，他想都试一试。 

堂本刚把头抬起一点，看到自己的相方的头顶，他感觉到相方的吻即将到达那个最隐秘的地方，他很紧张，不亚于在东蛋开live上台前的紧张，他伸出手抓住相方的头发，已经干得差不多了，现在的水汽，也许是新渗出的汗。 

被含住的一刻堂本刚终于发出了绵长的喟叹，他既知道会是这样，又感慨竟会是这样。他和他的相方，也许在一个没人在意的时刻，早就相爱了。下身的感觉实在太过磅礴，他无法停止冲口而出的声音，而光一，很可怕地，知道让他舒服的所有秘技。 

但也许，这个秘技无非就是，他是堂本光一。 

堂本光一托住他的臀，让他稍微离开了一点榻榻米，他顺势侧躺，手臂撑起来看他。眼前的景象在他尽管做了心理准备的前提下也太过冲击，让他立刻就要释放出来。光一手扶着他的，嘴唇贴着后面一点的地方，脸上竟仿佛有一丝他工作时的认真和虔诚，他在亲吻他的，他在吮吸他的。 

他轻轻抚摸光一的头发，用颤抖的声音开口，“光一…抱歉”。 

光一抬眼看他。 

“今天…不能做到最后…我，我可以用嘴巴或者，手，帮你吗”停顿了一下解释道，“这里…没有润滑…抱歉光一” 

他看到光一眼里渗出笑意，同时感受到力度加大了，再也没能忍住。 

最终光一什么也没让他做，只静静地躺在他身后抱着他，嘴唇在他的肩膀上轻轻蹭，痒痒的。他抱着光一的手臂来回摩挲，竟也一个字都说不出来。 

抱住自己的手臂越收越紧，那个人的气息就贴着耳边，是轻柔的笑，“吓到你没？” 

他摇头。 

“我们还有很多时间，刚，很多时间” 

他听懂了，鼻子一酸，“嗯” “那，这个圣诞节是你迄今为止最难忘的吗？”没等回答，又轻声笑了，“嗯，如果还有更难忘的，也应该由我来创造给刚才行” 

堂本刚不知道该如何应对这一刻的浓情蜜意。也许世间的传说也有真的，堂本光一很强，却总是让着他。 

END


End file.
